


Bountiful Harvest

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elegant and shining, she was, standing in the court of the Autumn Oak. The candles flickered, dripping in white wax as soft music played. Bountiful harvest lined the tables, cups flowed with wine as fae danced around their Autumn Queen under the full moon.Never did the Autumn Queen's court suit her, not with her hues of lilac and lavender, bright like spring.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	Bountiful Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphromisna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphromisna/gifts).



> I apologize for the extreme lateness of this and hope you enjoy. <3

Elegant and shining, she was, standing in the court of the Autumn Oak. The candles flickered, dripping in white wax as soft music played. Bountiful harvest lined the tables, cups flowed with wine as fae danced around their Autumn Queen under the full moon. 

Never did the Autumn Queen’s court suit her, not with her hues of lilac and lavender, bright like spring.

No, her court was filled with the deep, dark shades of autumn, pumpkin and cherry-red, earthy greens, rich golds, plum and dahlia purple, all dark hues of autumn. Erica felt it suited her ill, a flower out of its season with her translucent wings that shimmered bright violet.

"Heather..." Erica whispered, standing at the edge of the grand ballroom with her own entourage of the Spring Meadow, fallen leaves whispering across the floor as the other fae danced gracefully about.

"Erica," she answered, bowing her head as her violet wings shimmered in the flickering candle light of the court, illuminated further by starlight and fireflies. 

This place did not suit Heather and Erica frowned.

"A frown...?" Heather whispered and Erica felt her heart aching as the fireflies glowed and floated around Heather’s golden hair, faeries dancing around them as they stood in the centre of the room. The light gave Heather's pale face a golden glow, it made her look beautiful... 

Erica frowned all the more. 

"Ah yes..." Heather whispered, looking at her with her bright blue eyes, the colour of skies. She reached up, her dark blue sleeve falling back to reveal her dainty wrist. "Wish as much as you will, my love, but it will not make it so." 

"I know," Erica whispered. "But wish I shall, to see you in the spring sun." 

"Mmm..." Heather's cheeks flushed, her smile wide. "And you shall, in two seasons’ time." 

Her laugh set Erica's heart to fluttering, beating hard and loud in her chest. Indeed, she would see Heather in the spring sun, but only for a single day. 

"For now, however, won't you join me...?" Heather held out her hand and Erica took it without hesitation. 

"Of course, my love..." Erica whispered as they joined close, Heather pulling into the lead and Erica let her have it. Spice and clove was her scent and Erica took in a deep breath, just enjoying it, even as she felt Heather should smell of wildflowers and honey. 

"I've missed you so, I hate to see you frown..." Heather whispered as they fell into step, gliding across the grand ballroom of the Autumn Oak. The centre of the room was theirs, to twirl about while whispering sweetness to one another. In two season's time, they would hold hands in the field of wildflowers, the court of the Spring Meadows, where Erica ruled. 

"I know you hate to see my sadness," Erica mumbled with a pout and Heather smiled all the more. 

"Your mouth is so pretty, though, my love, when you stick your lip out in pout..." Heather said, pulling Erica close. It was just a soft press of lips, but Erica felt set aflame, her body warming, the tense stiffness of her muscles relaxing as she eased into the kiss. 

"I've missed you so..." Erica whispered, her words nearly swept away as they continued to dance, autumn leaves rustling on the ballroom floor, as if clearing a path for them wherever they might step. 

"Mmm..." Heather kissed her again, more playful, ending with a nip and Erica felt herself smiling. 

They danced as the full moon shone high above, casting their shadows long, long, long across the grand ballroom floor. Leaves rustled as if chattering away, music playing, laughter and merriment echoing in the court of the Autumn Oak, and as they danced, eyes for no one else, the centre of the room, all attention on them... 

It was always difficult to sneak off, but ah, they had so much practice, so many years, so many seasons, and eons to carefully leave their shadows to dance beneath the moon, while they disappeared into the deepest halls of the Autumn Oak. 

Smiling, Erica let herself be pulled along by Heather's warm, strong hand wrapped around her own. Deep in the roots of the Autumn Oak they found themselves, where no one would dare venture, only they two. 

Alone, entwined, high pitched whining echoed as they loved one another long into the night. Heather lay in a pile of crisp oak leaves, golden just as her shining hair was. Erica moved above her, kissing at her bared neck, nipping at her pert nipples as they writhed, panting, kissing, whispering until they both cried out, collapsing, exhausted in one another's arms, the scent of crushed leaves and earth surrounding them. 

Heather smiled as Erica cradled her, smiling. 

"So beautiful when you smile, my sweetest..." Heather whispered, her sky-blue eyes looking weary, her lids drooping lower and Erica held onto her tighter, knowing she too would be falling asleep soon. 

"And you, so beautiful in this place, the bright flower of the Autumn Oak..." 

Heather gave a giggle, snuggling in closer. "You hold the colours of Autumn, and I, the colours of Spring, my sweetest..." 

It is how it always was, it is how it would always be, and though Erica knew it, she craved more. But, happiness, time spent with one's truest love was worth it, no matter how fleeting.


End file.
